


Divine Love

by Shierusowl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/Shierusowl
Summary: Raven hair over pale skin, inked hands caressing your sides, you loved the man who loomed over you. V… He was a mystery when you met, and a mystery he remained. Even as he kissed his way down your neck, hands pushing away your clothing with an intense need to get closer, to feel your skin, you didn’t know him or his past.





	Divine Love

I am in you and you are in me, mutual in divine love.  
-William Blake

Raven hair over pale skin, inked hands caressing your sides, you loved the man who loomed over you. V… He was a mystery when you met, and a mystery he remained. Even as he kissed his way down your neck, hands pushing away your clothing with an intense need to get closer, to feel your skin, you didn’t know him or his past. Did that matter when his hand was buried between your thighs, stroking you to summon breathy moans of his name from your lips?

“Fuck.” You whispered as one of his fingers entered you, crooking perfectly to intensify the pleasure he was determined to bring you. You reached a hand to his face, guiding his lips back to yours. The kiss you shared was needy, all teeth and tongue. You caught his lip with your teeth as he started to pull away, worrying it gently before releasing it. He sat up, looking directly over you. An evil smirk graced his lips, those gorgeous, kiss-swollen lips, before a second finger joined the first, pumping into you at a fast pace. 

Your back arched, pleasure coursing through your veins. You swore up and down that his fingers were magic. Nothing normal could make you feel this way. There wasn’t a human man on earth who could. V had to be other-worldly, though you knew otherwise.

You were pulled from your thoughts by plush lips kissing their way down your body. His tongue darted out to taste your skin as he passed. The coldness of the air hitting the trails he left behind felt divine on your overheated skin. He reached the apex of your legs, his tongue flicking against your clit. Your back arched when he began swirling intricate patterns across your sex. Your hands darted to his black hair, fingers twining through the ink dyed strands. 

You loved this. You loved _him._ It was all that could cross your mind as he brought you over your peak, all lips, and fingers, and tongue. He pulled away from where he latched on to your sex, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Seemed you enjoyed that.” He purred into your ear, a hand dancing down your side. His voice alone was sex. A simple murmur of your name against your skin was enough to bring you to your knees on the best of days. A moan from the man when you had him in your mouth was the most addicting drug on the planet. 

It was time to get your fix. You flipped V onto his back, kisses being trailed down his chest. Your tongue traced the swirls of ink, and you idly hoped his summons couldn’t feel it. V’s breath quickened as you reached lower, nibbling on the V of his hips. You smiled up at him when he let out a low whine, wanting your mouth around his cock. 

“Need something, V?” You skipped over his length entirely, kissing his thigh instead. 

“Y/N,” He practically growled, hips bucking into the air as you drew completely away. “Don’t tease me.”

You ran a feather light touch up his legs, his hips, down his stomach. Everywhere but where he needed you. 

“Tease you? Would I do that?” His pleading moan was all you’d been looking for. “Keep your hands by your sides and no cumming until I tell you to.”

You leaned forward and took him into your mouth, slurping lewdly as you took him as far as you could. His moan as the tight heat of your mouth engulfed him was almost enough to make you cum again. Ever so slowly, you pulled away, your tongue swirling around his shaft and along the head before quickly plunging back down on him again. 

It was so easy to play with this man. a little bit of pleasure, and he was putty in your hands. It wasn’t long before he started begging you to let him cum. You pulled away entirely, sitting up and away from where you laid between his legs. 

“Oh, V. You thought I’d let you cum that easily?” you tsked at him, grin growing as he glowered at you. You knew he wasn’t angry. He enjoyed this power play as much as you did. You gently ran your finger down his length, reveling in the gasp it drew from him. 

“Y/N. Please.”

You smirked before uttering your damning words. 

“No.”

V couldn’t take it anymore, pushing you on to your back and pinning you under his weight. You could get free if you really wanted to, He’d made sure of that. Did you want to, though? Not when the fire in V’s eyes that said you were going to be thoroughly fucked was ignited the way it was. 

V reached off the edge of the bed and retrieved his belt from the loops of his pants. You felt your heart skip a beat when you saw the black leather in his hand. When he was riled up like this, there were only two possibilities for what would happen next. 

_And you loved both of them._

He roughly pulled your hands above your head, using the black leather to tie them to the headboard. You still had room to move your hands if you desperately needed to, could free yourself if you wanted to. Were you going to? No. 

V wasted no time lining himself up to push inside you. The drag of his cock along your walls always felt divine, and tonight was no different. You both knew V wouldn’t last long inside you, he was too far gone, too desperate for you to be stretched around him, heat feeling like it would burn him up along with your love. 

He slipped a hand between you, circling your clit in time with his rapid thrusts. Your moans rose in pitch the closer you came to tumbling over, needing just one push. Something, anything more to send you spiraling into oblivion. 

“Cum. Now.” V groaned quietly in your ear. His voice was all you needed before you came around him with a wail of his name. The fluttering of your walls around his cock pulled him with you, a loud moan in your ear. His fingers dug into your hip as his stuttered against you, filling you to the brim. His free hand found the back your neck, pulling you into a feverish kiss until he finally pulled away to slip himself out of you and free your hands. He collapsed next to you, a hand going around your waist to hold you close. 

You tucked your head under his chin, nuzzling into his collarbone. He was warm, safe. You loved him. 

“I love you too, Y/N.” He whispered, shocking you that you’d said it out loud. You glanced up at him, heart pounding at the gentle, satiated smile on his face as you both came down from your highs. Sex was nice, but this, the afterglow, the time when you could just be in his arms—This was true bliss. 

You may not know who he was in the past. You may not know where he was from. But one thing was certain. V was yours, and you were his. _Mutual in divine love._

**Author's Note:**

> ALTERNATE ENDING:
> 
> “Hey V. I have a question.”
> 
> “Hmm?” He replied sleepily, hand idly stroking your side.
> 
> “Griffon can’t hear or feel any of that, can he?”
> 
> V was suddenly very wide awake.


End file.
